None of Your Business
by Marie19930
Summary: The characters of Avatar are now in their late teens/20's. Aang and Katara have been together on and off since the war ended. Aang decides to date again and makes Katara and himself think about things. People get angry, drama seems to never end, but the characters still hope for a happy ending. Some AangxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Katara was spacing out. That was all that she really did lately. She was nineteen years old and had almost given up on herself. She hardly put her hair up anymore, not even in her "loopies". She even contemplated cutting it all off once, but she took too much pride into her locks.

She was sitting at a table at Uncle's tea shop with Sokka who was talking to Aang about something. She didn't pay attention. Aang and Katara had been dating on and off since the Fire Lord had been defeated.

"And if Katara had not have been there, I would have set the whole room on fire," Sokka was saying. Katara sighed which made Sokka look at her. "Do you have to get back to work?" he asked.

"Yea might as well," she said, "lunch will be over soon anyway." She worked part time at a school in Ba Sing Se as a teacher's aide. She enjoyed looking after the little ones and the job put money in her pocket. The teacher loved her working there because she would keep the kids quiet by telling them a story about her travels with the Avatar.

"You don't have to leave, you have not even ordered anything but tea," Aang added.

"I'm not hungry," Katara said as she looked down at her lap and smoothed out the wrinkles in her green dress.

"You hardly eat, Katara. You're wasting away. I don't think the children want a walking, talking skeleton watching after them," Sokka said after swallowing a huge bite out of a sandwich. "Men like women with meat on their bones anyway."

"Oh well," was all Katara said. She had not been herself since she and Aang called it quits one year ago. She got up so suddenly she knocked her tea over on the table. She reached immediately for the napkins and her hand met with Aang's. His skin was as soft as ever and warm to the touch. She quickly retracted and shook her head of any thoughts of him.

Aang got as many napkins as he could and laid them on the table before it could reach Sokka's plate. "Don't worry about it Katara, I'll get this," he said as he wiped as much as possible. "Sit back down, you still have time."

Katara sat down just to satisfy her friend. A waitress came by with a large rag. Her name tag read JAZ. She was nice and had a pretty face. She had served them a few times. Uncle treated her like a daughter just like he treated all his employees and Zuko's friends as family.

"Here this might help," she said as she helped the Avatar.

"Thanks," Aang said as he wiped all he could up. "Oh and please give my friend another tea. Make it to go please."

"Yea of course," Jaz said. Her cheeks went a little red like they always did when he talked to her. She hurried away, causing her long black hair flow behind her. She looked like a fire bender with her black hair and amber eyes. Aang just never asked her about it.

Sokka was smirking but both Aang and Katara didn't ask. They knew he was going to tease about Katara being jealous because Aang got attention from other girls and it was the same way when Katara got attention from other men. Katara wasn't interested in dating though because of her situation with Aang.

Aang pulled out a few coins from his pocket. "This should cover it," he said as he handed them to Katara.

"I'm just trying to help Katara. Just take it," he added as he took her hand, gently forced it open and gave her the money.

Katara sighed. "Fine." She accepted them anyway.

"I owe you anyway for buying Appa some food while I was away," Aang said. Even though they were not together, they were still good friends and worked well as a team. They had decided to remain friends because of how much they have been through together and how well they knew each other. Aang knew things about Katara, Sokka did not know.

A different waitress came back with Katara's drink. Katara paid the waitress, took her tea, and got up to leave. Aang and Sokka said goodbye and as she walked away, Aang could not help but watch her with a sad look in his eyes. He watched as her hair waved as she walked since it was always down lately. He sighed and decided he didn't have an appetite anymore.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen and both Aang and Sokka heard a female scream in pain. Aang was in the back of the kitchen in no time, since Uncle always allowed him back there. Jaz was knelt down on the floor with glass and steaming hot tea all around her. She was holding her hand which was obviously scolded from the tea.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"I reached for the tea pot and it exploded. Someone allowed it to get too hot," Jaz explained. She slowly stood up. Aang saw tears threatening in her eyes. She was in a lot of pain. Jaz then walked to the sink and ran cold water over her injury.

"I know someone who can help you," Aang said gently.

"Oh, really?" Jaz questioned. Aang nodded.

"The girl who was sitting with us is a water bender. She can heal you," Aang answered. "You can't work with an injury like that anyway."

Jaz blushed but turned away so he could not see her. She heard him walk towards her, avoiding the mess on the floor.

"Let me look at it," Aang said. Jaz turned the water off and showed him the red spot covering the majority of her hand. He gently grabbed her wrist, pulling it closer to him so he could examine it. Both of their cheeks went red. Jaz's breath caught in her chest for a moment. All she could feel off the Avatar was complete kindness and affection. "I'm pretty sure she can fix this," he finally added. "I've known Katara for years. She's one of the best healers around, Jaz."

"Call me Jazmine," Jaz said. "My name tag isn't big enough for my full name."

Aang felt his heart flutter at the sound of her name. He then heard a random cough from behind them and Sokka was standing there watching them the whole time. Aang was still holding Jazmine's wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazmine was surprised at how well Katara could heal. Her hand was like it had never been burned and there wasn't even a scar. Aang had walked with her to the school where Katara was at the playground watching the children play at recess. She seemed glad to help, but there was something odd about her. Her face showed cheerfulness but her eyes told a totally different story. Jazmine was healed within five minutes. Aang talked to Katara for a little bit. She didn't seem to talk to him much and when she did her sentences were short like she didn't really feel like having a conversation at all. Even when Aang had put his hand gently on Katara's back she didn't seem effected or seemed to notice at all.

Uncle Iroh had let Jazmine off work early and when she was healed Aang told her he didn't really have any plans for the evening.

"What are you trying to say?" Jazmine asked as they walked down the road filled with merchants and animal drawn vehicles.

"Um…maybe we should go somewhere together. We might as well anyway, unless you had something to do all ready," Aang said while trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"No not really," Jazmine said," I usually go straight home after work."

Aang tried to figure out what to say. He never really liked anyone since Katara. He had a sudden idea come to him, but he didn't say it out loud yet. Distant thunder disrupted him out of his thoughts.

"We need to get you home soon before it storms," Aang said as he looked up at the sky. The clouds were coming in fast and he could feel the atmospheric pressure eerily changing. A strong wind disturbed them. Merchants tried their best to shield their goods from flying off into the street. The animals stirred, not liking the sudden change in weather. Even the well trained ones gave off some time of signal that a big storm was approaching. Aang acted on his first thought and threw his arms protectively over Jazmine who was already shielding herself. Her hair was blowing behind her and it seemed like her body would have been taken by the wind if Aang had not held her. "We don't have time to walk to your house, we need to find somewhere now," he said. He pointed to a nearby inn and guided her towards the building.

When Jazmine walked through the door, her face stung from the wind and from the blood that had rushed to her face. The Avatar had shielded and protected her out of all people. Aang rented a room for the night with two beds since the storm was predicted to last through the evening and night. He wondered if Katara was alright but he had an instinct she could take good care of herself if Sokka didn't. The girl didn't even eat unless someone reminded her to. Aang wished Katara could have been safe in the inn with them. Jazmine felt awkward having the Avatar being so kind to her.

Katara had to wait until all the parents to come get their children before she could go home. She remembered Uncle Iroh say something about rain that morning so she wanted to make it back soon. She remained sitting outside, eating some type of cabbage wrap the teacher had brought for lunch. Katara had accepted her offer, since she needed to eat anyway. Finally the whole class had gone home and Katara walked alone with only a bag of papers she had to review. The teacher allowed her to help so they split the papers between them. Katara had fifteen since there were thirty students in one class. There was a long gust of wind and she gripped the bag tightly. It would have been a disaster if all those papers went flying. Katara shielded her eyes to keep her hair from getting in her face. She looked up the street and saw Aang with the waitress that had served them earlier. She didn't think anything of it since she had just healed Jaz and thought maybe Aang was just being friendly. The clouds were getting darker and were approaching faster along with the wind. There was a loud crash of thunder just over Katara's head, followed by a huge gust of wind. Her bag was pushed back behind her and all the papers spilled and flew down the street.

Katara cursed and then thought about getting Aang's attention so he could help. Losing half of the classes papers was not a good thing and would look so bad on her part. She looked over in Aang's direction to call his name but she didn't bother because he was holding Jaz tightly. Afterward she could tell he was talking to Jaz while leading her to an Inn. Katara looked back behind her and saw the paper hadn't flown as far as she thought but it would rain soon. She picked them up while counting and realizing she had something fiery burning on her insides. She was angry. She couldn't say why or what brought it on until she thought of the image of Aang holding another woman. She had always been jealous when other girls even looked at Aang the wrong way, especially while she was dating him. It had caused many arguments because it had always seemed like Aang liked the attention but when Katara had a conversation with another good looking member of the opposite sex, he got all huffy about it.

She continued walking home, still thinking about what she had saw. Why in the hell would Aang take another woman to an inn? Inns were for people who stayed overnight and…..she didn't want to think about it anymore. As soon as she walked through the door, it started pouring. She set her bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen and kicked the garbage can over. There was nothing in it, but it still seemed satisfying.

Zuko came running out of another room ready to fight somebody and saw Katara standing in the kitchen looking like she could strangle someone.

"Why in the hell are you coming in here and knocking shit over?" Zuko asked not knowing rather to be angry or confused.

Katara took a breath. "I had a bad day."

Zuko felt his heart rate go down because he knew it wasn't some psycho trying to assassinate him. He was sharing a place with Katara and the rest of the friends as a vacation. It was mainly Katara's place but her friends were free to come and go as they liked. It was her home away from home in a way, because she was guaranteed a job. She was always told she worked well with children. Zuko was staying for a few weeks because he wanted a break from the palace. He was going to marry Mai within the next year. She was with him, but she was off with Ty Lee somewhere doing gods no what.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing," Katara huffed. "I have papers to grade by tomorrow. It's not much, but it needs to be done." She walked away leaving Zuko standing there.

"What's for dinner?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I'm not your damn maid!" Katara yelled before going into her room and slamming the door.

Now Zuko was really confused. He sighed and went back to one of the main rooms to review a few papers concerning the new Fire Nation laws. It's not like he was hungry anyway. He was just trying to make conversation. She hadn't blown up at him like that for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang lit the fire place with his bending. Jazmine was standing at the window, watching the rain. She wondered when it was going to slack up. She had to go to work the next morning. Iroh would probably understand if she showed up late, but she had a reputation of being one of the few employees who showed up on time every day even if they were sick. Aang had a question on his mind, but didn't know if it was the right time to ask Jazmine. Zuko would be leaving in about a week to go back to the Fire Nation and he was going to host a huge ball for his return. He was also going to announce his engagement to Mai to the public. Aang was going to invite Jazmine to go and maybe ask her to be his date for that night. He was considering how Katara would feel about it all, but she would just have to understand that they weren't together anymore so he had the right to ask who he liked. He would still dance with Katara as usual, but she wouldn't be his official date for the evening.

Jazmine and Aang had agreed to ordered salad and bread for dinner. Jazmine respected that Aang was a vegetarian and he was paying for everything, so she allowed him to choose the meal for the night. They both added on an order of noodle soup to keep the chill out since the rain had dropped the temperature dramatically in the room and outside. It was in the middle of the fall anyway, so it was expected that the weather would be colder than normal. There was finally a knock at the door, Aang answered it and brought in the cart with all the food. He set the small table and gave the cart back to the bell hop. Everything smelled great. Even the bread was still hot. The inn had brought them complementary wine, but Aang set it aside and poured them both some hot tea. Jazmine began eating and she thought she was dreaming this whole day. She had become friends with the Avatar who was the first one there when she got burned, and who now made sure she was out of the storm. It all didn't seem real at all. She had no idea how to thank him. 'How about with a kiss?' she thought to herself. She kept herself from smirking. Aang waited till they were both done to make conversation.

"Errrr….so Jazmine," he started, "have you ever been to the Fire Nation."

Jazmine paused for a moment and for a second Aang thought he said something wrong by the look on her face. "Yea, I was born there."

"Then what are you doing here in Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't want to live there anymore and I heard Ba Sing Se was nice. I moved here not long after the war ended," Jazmine said as she tried not to give a lot of detail about the real reason why.

"Yea it is nice," Aang agreed. He felt like there was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to push her.

"I was caught in a house fire," Jazmine blurted out. She looked at the floor not knowing how Aang would react.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

Jazmine took a deep breath. "My parents went out to dinner one night. I was thirteen and they thought I was old enough to stay home alone. We don't know how it started; we think maybe it was just a crazed group of rebels who set the house on fire not knowing someone was in there. I was asleep so I didn't know until it was too late."

"I'm so sorry," Aang said in total disbelief. "If it was not long after the war, then things really were crazy then. I wish I could have done something to help you."

Jazmine shook her head. "There's nothing that can really be done about it. It's not your fault anyway."

"I know," Aang said almost sadly," I still kind of wish though."

"I want to show you something." Jazmine said before getting up. Aang didn't know what to expect. She grabbed a small towel, and the turned he back to him. She started unbuttoning the top of her uniform, but he allowed her to continue because he trusted her. She used the towel to cover herself as she took her top and bra off. Aang saw something strange on her back. It was something he had never seen before.

"Is that a tattoo?" he asked.

He couldn't see it, but she smiled. "Yes," she answered.

It was a tattoo, but it was a tattoo on top of what looked like scar tissue where she had been burned. It didn't cover her entire back, just parts of her left side. The scar ran from the top of her left shoulder all the way down to her lower back. It looked like it had a texture to it, just like any serious burn scar would, but parts of it were colored green like a stem and had large dark blue roses budding out. The roses seemed to have taken in the texture of the scar and had become almost like a real flower. She turned something grotesque into something beautiful. Aang wanted to cry.

"It wasn't the nicest looking scar, but I decided to make a bad memory into something I could enjoy having on my body. Even though it still brings back the worst time in my life, I thought maybe I could make something positive out of it." Jazmine explained.

Aang got up from his seat and walked over to her. He traced the scar with his finger. She didn't flinch, but he thought maybe she had suffered severe nerve damage so she couldn't feel anything on that area.

"The healing process must have been difficult," Aang said out loud. Katara wasn't there to heal her then.

"Oh, it was hell. I still have nightmares about it, but I think this tattoo shows that I made it through," she said as she began dressing herself again. Jazmine started shivering because her lack of clothing had taken the warmth off her body. Aang took a thin blanket out the closet and wrapped it around her shoulders. Jazmine accepted it and pulled the blanket tightly around her. She sat next to the fire as Aang cleaned the table off.

"The storm is picking up again," Aang said as he cleaned. The thunder was getting close and the lightning lit the night sky making it seem like daylight for a few seconds at a time.

Soon afterwards, the city storm siren went off. Jazmine immediately stood up and Aang looked worriedly out the window.

"I hate that stupid alarm," Jazmine scowled.

"I don't see anything strange but they don't go off for just any reason," Aang said. Five long minutes passed and the siren finally went off. "Maybe it's more serious than we thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Katara had slept through the night without a disturbance from the storm or from Zuko. Sokka had come in her room to tell her school was canceled today because of some flooding, so she didn't have to worry about getting up to go to work. Aang hadn't made it back to the house yet, but Katara had a feeling he would arrive soon. She made a small breakfast, and fixed Zuko some toast since he had asked nicely. He had gotten up around the same time she had and they were both hungry.

Sokka had gone to run a few errands so they were the only two in the house until Aang came back. Katara went into the living room to sit in the chair and continue stitching some of her clothes since they had become ripped from a recent fight with some crazy rebels. She had enough money to buy new clothes, but she liked the ones she had too much to allow them to go to waste. The door opened and Aang walked in looking like his normal cheery self.

"Where did you go last night?" Katara asked without looking up from her work.

"I stayed with a friend in the Inn," he explained. "I was walking her home when the storm hit and I had to find the nearest shelter possible."

"Oh ok," Katara said sarcastically.

Aang was heading to the kitchen but paused and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Katara sighed. "Did you get paid for spending the night or was she a cheap one?"

Aang had a what the hell look on his face. Zuko came in to see what was going on.

"I guess Jazmine has a second job if you know what I mean," Katara scowled.

Aang's face went red. "Nothing happened between us, I was just helping her."

"I'm sure you did!" Katara yelled.

"Katara, Jazmine is my friend, nothing more. Even if we were anything more, it's none of your business because we aren't together anymore!"

"You mean Jazmine from uncle's tea shop?" Zuko asked confused.

"Keep out of this!" both Aang and Katara yelled.

Zuko's face looked mopey and grumpy at the same time. Why the hell did he bother sometimes?

Aang was close to losing his temper with Katara. She always seemed to run her mouth when she didn't know what was really going on.

"Oh ok. So I'm guessing while I was away last night, you were making out with the Fire Lord!" Aang accused Katara.

Katara opened her mouth to say something smart to him, but Zuko's patience ran out.

"Enough!" Zuko shouted at the same time he blasted fire between Aang and Katara. They both immediately shut up. Zuko swore he saw part of the curtains start smoking. "Let's get a few things straight here," he said looking at Aang, "I am engaged. I would never do that to Mai, she would slit my throat in my sleep." Then he turned to Katara who was pouting. "Jazmine is not that type of girl. I agree with Aang though, if something did or does happen between them it's none of your concern because he is no longer your boyfriend. Maybe you should follow Aang's example and move the fuck on with your life instead of moping all day. I shouldn't have to sit here and babysit teenagers who are constantly at each other's throat. I am on _vacation_; I should be entitled to some peace and quiet around here or you'll see me on the next ship to the middle of the ocean in the morning." He took a breath. "Grow up and learn how to get along!" With that said Zuko stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

"I still think she's a tramp," Katara mumbled through her pouting.

"Don't make me come out there!" Zuko yelled from his room.

Aang sighed. He felt exhausted because he had been up most the night watching and listening to the storm. The alarms had gone off a few times, but he didn't want Jazmine to lose sleep over it.

"So much for a welcome home," Aang grumbled. Before Katara could answer he had already left through the door he came in from. He still had the room reserved just in case he came home and Katara flipped out like she had. To keep his sanity, Aang decided to go back to his room and get some sleep. Jazmine had gone home, but he told her he might be there at the inn just in case she needed something.

Jazmine had waked up that morning to the site of Aang sitting at the window, watching her. She liked the feeling of protectiveness he gave her. She was dressed in a plain white night gown that the inn had supplied. It was way more comfortable to sleep in than her work uniform.

"I should be getting home," Jazmine mumbled as she tried to wake up.

"There's no rush," Aang answered. "If you need me later on today, I might be here for another night."

Jazmine pulled the blanket tighter against her body. The bed three feet away from her was untouched and looked the same as when they had come in yesterday. Aang had been dozing in a chair next to the window. He was awake now. He was watching her slender form move up and down with each breath she took throughout the night. At one point Aang had taken an extra blanket from the closet and put it over her.

"I had a strange dream last night," Jazmine said with her eyes still closed.

"Oh yea," Aang asked becoming curious.

"I was standing in an open field wearing only this night gown. The sky was getting dark, and then I saw you walking towards me. You asked me to dance. I accepted so that's what we did, and then when we were done you laid next to me in the grass holding my hand. We were just lying there watching the stars." Jazmine explained.

Aang chuckled. "Is that all?"

"No," Jazmine said opening her eyes. "I'll leave the rest for you to wonder about."

About thirty minutes later, Jazmine was dressed and ready to go home. She had taken a shower and was ready to go home. While she was brushing her hair, Aang decided to ask what had been on his mind all through the night.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, but I am friends with the Fire Lord. He is going to have a huge dance open to the public when he returns to the Fire Nation. Err….would you like to maybe come with me?" he finally asked.

Jazmine was surprised at first at the sudden offer. "I don't know, I might have to work."

"I'm sure Uncle will let you off for a few days. I already told him about this," Aang said. Jazmine was quiet for a moment and Aang started fearing she might say no.

"How about this," she started, "if you are still hear later on today, I will come by and give you my answer." Then she smiled. "The Fire Nation doesn't exactly bring back pleasant memories, but I will think about it throughout the day."

Aang started to worry a little until she paused before going out the door and said, "But don't worry too much about it. Either way you won't be disappointed."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this story is going slow. It was an idea I had and I decided to go ahead and write to see where I can go with it. Give it time and it will get better :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! **

Buying groceries was one way to get out of the house. Katara needed to get out, especially after that morning. She had finished sewing her clothes, and then Zuko came to her to ask if she could fix part of the bottom of his robes that had torn from use. Katara had been working on it before Sokka came home and realized they hardly had enough food left in the cabinets. Zuko offered to go out and buy more since Katara was busy, but she told him she was fine going on her own. It gave her time to think over things. She had been called mopey, and she didn't like it. She left one store to go to another since Zuko had given her extra money to buy food since she was allowing him to stay at her place for a while.

Katara made sure to pick up enough fruits and vegetables and even some custard pies for Aang. She would tell him to consider it a peace offering since they argued that morning. She came home to a big mess in the kitchen. Someone spilled juice all over her kitchen floor. Sokka and Zuko were going to clean it up but instead started sword fighting with the mops. It was going to be a long day.

Aang arrived later close to night time in a good mood. He was surprised to see two custard pies sitting on the kitchen table. He didn't have to ask who bought it because he already knew.

"I need to go dress shopping," Katara said when she entered the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Why?" Aang asked. "You already have about twelve dresses in your closet."

"I need one for the dance coming up," Katara answered as she poured some mango juice. "Speaking of which, who are you taking?"

Zuko and Sokka were sitting in the living room. They strained their ears to hear the answer.

"Jazmine," Aang said.

Katara made a pouting face for a moment, but decided to be civilized instead.

"Ok," she said.

"That's all you are going to say about it?" Aang asked feeling almost shocked.

"Uh-huh," Katara answered with her back turned towards him. She acted like she was drinking her juice, but she was really hiding the fact that she wanted to punch someone. "While we are on the subject, maybe I should go get a new dress tonight before I forget."

"It's getting late, are you sure you want to go out alone?" Aang said. He didn't like the feeling he was getting in his gut.

"I'll be fine," Katara insisted as she walked into the living room to get her bag. Aang followed her.

"You come straight back even if you think something is about to go wrong," he warned while keeping his voice calm and firm.

"Like I said, I'll be fine," Katara said before leaving. She didn't realize that she slammed the door on the way out.

Hours earlier, Aang was asleep comfortably in the inn bed when the door opened and Jazmine walked in. She set a bag full of bread and fruit on the counter. She looked exhausted.

"What did you do all day?" Aang asked while he attempted to sit up and shake off his sleep.

"I had errands to run. Bills to pay and groceries to buy, you know?" Jazmine said as she looked in the mirror and smoothed down her hair. It was the first time Aang had ever seen her in anything other than her nightgown or work uniform. She had two ear lobe piercings in both of her ears and she wore small gold loop earrings in each. Her dress was light green that fell to above her knees with a white flower pattern at the bottom. To Aang, Jazmine was the second most stunning woman he had ever seen besides Katara who was always the first. "Oh and I brought some food over to pay you back from last night," she added.

Aang was now sitting up fully on the bed. He had taken a shower after he had got back to the inn that morning and then fell dead asleep on the bed. He was nearly starving. Jazmine walked over to the window to let the sunlight in. Aang decided she was also the second woman to ever hypnotize him with her body when she walked passed him.

"Err…thanks," Aang said.

Jazmine stretched her arms and yawned. "You're welcome," she answered. She walked over to the other bed and sat with her back against the wall. "I thought about what you asked early."

Aang snapped out of his little trance and hoped he wasn't blushing. "You did?" he asked her.

"Yea," she continued, "and I think I will go with you." Aang felt his heart skip a few beats when he heard her answer. "I guess it will be good for me to get out of this town for a little bit, especially with the Avatar."

Aang felt his cheeks blush and Jazmine giggled a little. Thoughts were going through his head that he never knew he would have about anyone else. "We are leaving about a week from now. Are you sure you are going to be ready?" Aang asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I'm sure," Jazmine answered.

Aang's gut feeling stayed with him the whole time Katara was gone. He didn't mention anything to Sokka about it because he didn't want him to worry and run off after her. Katara wouldn't have liked that.

"You feel uneasy too?" Zuko asked Aang when Sokka finally fell dead asleep on the couch.

"Yea," Aang answered, "I can't really explain it either."

"We both know Katara would not hurt Jazmine," Zuko added.

"Jazmine is not who I am worried about right now. Katara has been gone for almost two hours. She usually never stays out late. Do you think anything happened?" Aang asked.

"No," Zuko said, "she's probably caught in a long line at the store."

"Let's hope so," Aang added.

Zuko shifted uneasily. "Maybe I should go out and look. If she comes across me, I can just tell her I wanted to take a walk."

"Yea, that could help," Aang agreed.

Zuko took his robe for warmth, and silently walked out the door without waking Sokka. He had already walked the whole city when he came across some noise coming from a more abandoned part of time. Zuko ran to the place where he could hear it.

He found Katara kneeling on the ground while two shadowed figures ran back into the shadows. She must have heard his footsteps behind her because she turned around and almost struck him with her water whip.

"Katara, it's me," Zuko said as he tried hiding the panic in his voice.

She looked paler than usual and her shoulder was bleeding. There was a bag beside her that Zuko guessed was her dress that she had gone shopping for.

"They tried….they tried," Katara said as she moved towards Zuko before breaking down and embracing him.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said softly as he hugged her. "You're safe now."

"I can't believe they almost raped me," Katara sobbed.

"I know Katara," Zuko tried to sooth her. "I'll take you to my Uncle's tea shop so you can heal yourself and clean up a little." He buried his face into her hair. "I knew it was a good idea to go walking. Aang and I had this weird feeling something was wrong, but you took such good care of yourself. You fought them off…. and if I ever catch them on the street they won't have to worry about having children in the future." Katara gently pulled away and looked at Zuko.

"Aang was worried?" she asked. Her voice was shaky. "Even after all the arguments?"

"Yea of course he was worried," Zuko answered. Katara sniffled and then turned around to pick up her bag. Her hands were shaking so bad, Zuko gently took it from her and then gave her his cloak to wear.

He guided Katara with his hand placed on her back. He felt so relieved when he saw that his Uncle was still up and running the shop. Zuko guided Katara to the back of the building so they wouldn't make a scene. He had Katara wait in the back room while he pulled his Uncle aside to talk to him. Iroh was busy handling customers since he was a few employees sort, so he gave Zuko permission to give Katara what she needed to heal. Zuko came back with a bowl full of water and Katara healed her shoulder. He didn't want to ask for many details on who attacked her because he was afraid of upsetting her again.

Zuko left for a moment and brought them both some tea to calm their nerves. Katara had finished by then and had put Zuko's cloak back around her shoulders. She just stared emotionlessly at her tea.

"Drink it Katara, it will make you feel better," Zuko said softly. Katara took a small sip and then slowly drank some more. She relaxed more but her fists still held on tightly to the fabric of the cloak's sleeves when she was done. Zuko took both their empty cups, took them to the kitchen, and said goodbye to his Uncle. "Are you ready to go?" Zuko asked as he held out his hand to help her up. Katara nodded but whimpered when she stood up. She still seemed freaked out, so he placed his hand on her back like he had done before and walked her back home.

Aang and Sokka were both sitting outside when they arrived. Sokka looked pissed as hell when he saw how distraught his sister was. Aang looked pissed too but worry also showed in his face.

"Don't overwhelm her with questions," Zuko warned. Even though Katara and Zuko had not gotten along at first, Katara had warmed up to him and he became just as protective over her as much as Sokka was. Aang was the one who felt overwhelmed. "I talked to Katara, and she gave me permission to tell you she was almost….taken advantage of."

"Oh hell no, it's on now," Sokka growled and went to run off but Zuko stopped him by shooting a fire ball over his head. Sokka came back grumbling. Aang had missed the whole thing because he was looking at Katara. She looked so small wearing Zuko's cloak. Sokka went inside before he lost his temper any further. Zuko could feel his own anger boil but his energy was too drained.

"I'll see you all in the morning," Zuko said before squeezing Katara's good shoulder. "Get me if anything comes up." He went inside and left Katara alone with Aang. Katara threw herself into Aang's arm as soon as she got the chance and let everything out. She told him everything about the attack. How the two creeps had managed to cut her shoulder and part of the bottom of her dress. She told him how she had fought them off and right when they ran off Zuko had arrived. It was almost like every last detail was saved for only him. Aang even cried with her at one point as he held her tight.

Katara felt safer when she was around Aang even if they were not a couple. She knew she was still one of his best friends. Aang smoothed down Katara's hair and pulled the cloak closer around her. A little while later Katara wanted to go to bed, and try to sleep. He opened the door for her to let her in first. Zuko was on the couch with his face in his hands. He looked up when the door opened.

Katara shakily gave him back his cloak. He almost told her to keep it for the night, but she had already taken it off. He gave her the bag she had been carrying.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We are here if you need us," he told her before releasing her hand. Zuko and Aang watched her walk back to her room. "I need to talk to Mai. I need to warn her."

"That's understandable," Aang said as he watched Zuko put on his cloak again and head towards the door.

"This can't wait either," Zuko said before leaving.

"Just be careful," Aang told him.

Zuko nodded and left Aang alone in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just to put this out there, I do NOT plagarize. All my work is ORIGINAL. I'm not talking about anyone who has reviewed on this story, but I do want to say thank you to all the people who enjoy my work. **

**I have my own ideas, I do not copy off of anyone else. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any other series I write fanfiction about. I'm just so annoyed that someone would accuse me of plagairism. Get your**

**facts straight before you open your mouth (or post a review). I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but that's just how I feel. Enjoy the story :) thanks!**

**P.S. Happy Holidays! Have a nice one! Oh and I don't have my laptop with me that has the Word program I have been using so if this chapter seems a little off, it's because of the Word program I had to use. **

Katara was annoyed with all the packing she had to do. She didn't exactly know how long she was going to stay in the Fire Nation. She finished putting the rest of her clothes away. Everyone was going with Zuko on a Fire Nation ship instead of using Appa. Aang wanted to give Appa a rest, and left Iroh to watch over him. Zuko didn't really feel like traveling by air anyways. Everyone was tired from different things. Katara had reocurring nightmares most nights and would only get an average of four or five hours of sleep a night lately. She had not mentioned them to anyone. Jazmine was traveling with them too. She seemed to be more comfortable around Aang since he had invited her.

The whole trip seemed to go by fast. They arrived in the Fire Nation that moring the party was going to take place. Everyone was busy. Mai and Zuko had to get fitted for their clothes they were wearing that evening. Aang got stuck helping to organize what was going to happen that night. Katara wasn't sure where everyone else went, but it left her stuck with Jazmine for some time of the day. They shared a few conversations, but Katara just had a weird feeling every time she was around her. Katara figured she was just jealous that Jazmine got more attention from Aang than she did.

Eventually Jazmine disappeared to get ready. Katara went to her own room to change. Her dress was white with a light blue sash that wrapped around her waist. She left her hair down and when she was ready, she went into the hall that the event was to take placde in. Not alot of people were there yet, but a handful of people were already enjoying the refreshments. She did not see Jazmine or Aang yet. She was somewhat relieved. She saw a flash of orange robe on the top of the stair case in the middle of the room. Aang and Jazmine were standing on the second floor where there was a long hall way that lead to an old balcony. Katara approached them so she didn't feel alone and to avoid any creep who wanted to hit on her. Jazmine looked beautiful in her dress. It was a silver blue with small scattered bronze running in one line towards the top. Her black hair was pulled back in a long pony tail. Katara noticed the silver flower hair peice in Jazmine's hair.

"Katara," Aang said,"we've been waiting for you." He smiled kindly at her.

"Apparently not too long because there are not a lot of people here," Katara answered. "I guess it is because it is still early."

"People will come," Jazmine added. She slipped her arm between Aang's and Katara gave Aang a look.

"So you haven't heard yet?" Aang asked her. He hoped the nervousness didn't show in his voice.

"Heard what?" Katara asked.

"Jazmine and I...Jazmine and I are," He couldn't find the words to tell Katara. He was afraid of hurting her.

"Dating," Jazmine finished.

Katara was a bit shocked even though she felt like she shouldn't be. She was hoping maybe Aang would have moved on from Jazmine and focus more on her since the night she was attacked.

"Oh ok," Katara answered.

Finally people started filling up the room. Zuko and Mai made their announcement and the people loved it. However, Katara never felt so alone in a room full of people before. Aang brought her a plate of food and a glass of the juice being served.

"You need to eat,"he told her,"I don't want you to faint like you almost did the other day."

"Ummm...thanks," Katara said as she took the plate and the glass. "I'm going out to the balcony to get some frest air." She walked outside and saw that she would be eating alone. She looked over the railing out into the city. The night was peaceful and you could hear echos of the party in the town. She enjoyed the near quiet and when she finished turned and walked back inside. She paused just before the door to see Aang standing so close to Jazmine that it was impossible for their bodies not to touch. Katara stood there and pretended she was looking at the old engraving on the wall. The balcony had to have been as old as Aang. She was fighting back tears when she looked back inside at the couple. She heard a strange crackling and creeking sound and looked around to try and figure out where it came from. She stepped closer to the doorway and before she could blink, the floor was literally fallling out from underneath her.

Jazmine spun around in the dress she was trying on. Aang had nothing else to do so he decided to help her pick out a dress since she had never been to a party like this before. It was the perfect blue color with the right amount of designs and it was the perfect length. Her black hair stood out from the color.

"What do you think?" Jazmine asked. "It's just perfect, isn't it?"

"It looks...amazing," Aang answered in all honesty. "There is something missing though," he added thoughtfully.

Jazmine looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Aang pulled out a silver flower from his pocket. He had bought it for her as a gift, but did not know how or when to present it to her. Now seemed to be the right time. He had bought it for her because he had seen it being sold by a street vender and it instantly reminded him of Jazmine's tattoo. He stepped close to her and gently clipped it into her hair. "That's better," Aang laughed.

"You really didn't have to," Jazmine blushed.

"It suits you," Aang said. "One more thing, do you think maybe we could both have dinner one night?"

Jazmine was almost speechless. "Of course," she answered. "Yes," she added as she became excited and threw her arms around his neck. She embraced him tightly but blushed when she realized what she had done. He didn't seem to mind since he returned her embrace warmly. His body heat soothed every last inch of her nerves. He made her feel great.

"Maybe you should change and go pay for it," Aang laughed as he let her go. Jazmine nodded with a slight blush and rushed back into the dressing room. She didn't point out that Aang's cheeks had changed color too. He thought it was impossible for another girl to make him feel like this again.

After they left the shop, they both decided to go relax on a bench. Their feet were sore and they were both worn out by shopping. Jazmine slightly leaned against Aang for warmth. They talked for a little bit and then fell silent to watch part of the sun set.

"I haven't felt this happy in a while," Jazmine said breaking the silence.

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Aang replied as he made himself more comfortable by sliding his arm around her shoulders. Her bare skin felt cool to the touch and he wanted nothing more than to give her warmth. He thoughts wondered back to Katara for a moment. All the fights and arguments they had when they were together broke his heart every time he remembered him. Jazmine must have seen the look of pain on his face.

"Are you alright?" Jazmine asked. He looked at her and his face seemed closer to her since it ever was. His eyes traced the shape of her lips.

"Yea," he whispered. Jazmine did not shy away from him. She didn't even look uncomfortable about how close he was to her. She turned her head and leaned more against him so that her hair brushed against his robes and his face. Aang planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. He thought maybe he had taken everything with her too far, but if Jazmine was a even a little bit concerned about it she would have said something. Aang finally took his chances and placed his hand underneath her chin. He gently turned her head so she was looking at him. Her beautiful face still stunned him. It didn't stop him though from kissing her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Aang sat at Jazmine's kitchen table while she made a frest salad and brought the hot rolls out of the oven. She had made a vegetarian pasta that had Aang's mouth almost completely drooling. When everything was ready to eat, they sat together and talked some. Aang ate every bite on his plate. He had agreed to brink desert since Jazmine offered to cook dinner. He had brought a custard pie and then a regular fruit pie just in case.

"Thanks for everything tonight," Aang said when everything was done.

"Your'e welcome," Jazmine answered as she put all the dirty dishes away.

"Don't forget we are leaving in a few days," Aang added.

"I won't," Jazmine said as she finished. "You don't have to go now."

"If I don't, I won't ever leave," Aang said.

Jazmine walked into the livingroom and lit the fire place with a match. "It's not even dark out yet."

"I guess I can stay for a little bit longer," Aang finally gave in.

Jazmine straightened out the fabric on the couch and then sat down. Aang sat next to her and enjoyed the light heat of the fire.

"So did you and Katara used to have a _thing_ going on?" Jazmine asked as she moved closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. His heart started racing. What if Jazmine didn't like the answer?

"You know," Jazmine pushed.

"We dated on and off since I was thirteen. The last time we broke up was about a year ago," Aang answered as he feared her reaction.

"I had a feeling you two did," Jazmine said, "she acts weird when I'm around now. You think she is jealous?"

"Maybe," Aang answered honestly, "but she knows I am with you now."

Jazmine snuggled closer when he said that. He responded by putting his arm around her shoulders.

Zuko had seen the whole thing when it happened. He ran to the place where Katara was barely handing on. The entire balcony had collapsed from underneath her and she had been lucky enough to be close to the door way. Aang rushed to where Zuko was and nearly shoved him out the way. Jazmine was not far behind him.

"Katara, hold on," Aang said as he knelt down on his knees. He could see the panic in her blue eyes. He grabbed hold of one of her wrists. Then he had an idea. He looked down at the ground below Katara.

"Hurry, my hands are sweating!" Katara yelled. He summoned a large mass of earth and brought it just underneath Katara's feet. Her hands slipped but she landed on the floating earth and was brought straight to Aang's arms. The chunk of earth fell back to the ground but all that mattered to Aang was that Katara was ok. He pulled her more into the safety of the building.

"I can't believe something like that would just happen," Jazmine said in shock.

"This place is really old. There is no telling when that balcony was built," Zuko said. He looked paler than normal. "I should have had this place inspected first."

Aang clenched a sobbing Katara to his chest. "Zuko, it's not your fault. Anything could have made it fall." He kissed the top of Katara's head as he tried to sooth her.

Jazmine felt like there was nothing she could do, so she walked back down the stairs to find more food or entertainment. Aang felt really bad, since he had been the one to invite her. Jazmine sighed as she fixed another plate of sandwiches. She was hungry but after seeing Aang hold Katara and knowing they had been together before started to bother her. Katara was a nice girl. She was also very pretty. Jazmine didn't really blame Aang for liking her.

A few minutes later Jazmine saw Aang help Katara walk down the stairs. They walked to where she was standing. Jazmine could see that Katara was still upset. She shyed away and planned on going to sit down to give them space.

"Jaz, you don't have to go over there alone," she heard Aang say but she ignored him and found the farthest table possible from them.

Aang poured Katara a glass of punch handed it to her. They had just got done talking and he had a feeling there would be more when he got home. Katara drank and then refused anything else. Aang knew she need fresh air so he walked her to a door that opened up to a small garden with benches. They both sat down on a bench close to some roses. The flowers reminded him of Jazmine's tattoo on top of her burn scar but he couldn't think of her now. His focus had to finally go to Katara.

"What's been going on?" he asked Katara. "You hardly eat or sleep. You sulk around the house and pretty much everywhere you go. You don't even practice your water bending like you used to on the full moon. And don't you say it's nothing Katara, because you and I both damn well know there is something!" he scowled when she opened her mouth to argue with him. Katara didn't look at him at first. Then she finally gave in and faced him.

"I can't handle that me and you are not together. We both said at the start that we were meant to be with each other and look at us now Aang! We both screwed each other over in a way. We didn't want to hurt one another but it happened anyway and I don't know why!" Katara's voice broke at the end of her sentence. Aang softened and rested his hand against her cheek.

"No one knows why Katara, it just happens sometimes. Every relationship had it's breaking point and we met ours,"he said.

"But why weren't we strong enough Aang? Why?" she yelled as tears started escaping. "We had everything so perfect!"

"I know," Aang answered. He looked like he was about to break too.

"If you knew than why did it happen! Why didn't it work!" Katara yelled again in frustration. "We could've made it last and had gotten marr-," Katara went on to yell but she was interrupted by something so unexpected that her heart stopped for a few seconds. Aang had quieted her by pressing his lips roughly against hers. She strengthened it by putting her arm around his neck and then pulled away when they both ran out of breath. Aang held back extreme panic when he realized what he had done. Jazmine was still in the dance hall and he was outside kissing his ex...roughly. Aang seemed to lose all control when he was around Katara. She was in just as much shock.

"This never happened," Aang said quickly, and then he thought. "Well it did, and you and I are going to remember it but...you know what I mean."

Katara gave him a strange look. Aang was afraid she was going to blow up on him and run to tell Jazmine or slap the Avatar spirit right out of him, but she laughed. She laughed so hard she almost fell off the bench. Aang didn't know what was so funny but he joined her in laughing. Afterwards, he hugged her tightly. "I love it when you laugh. You should do it more often," Aang whispered.

"I'll try," Katara giggled before they went back inside. Jazmine was still sitting and looking bored. She had finished her food.

"Sorry," Aang apologized for the wait and for what happened with Katara, but he didn't tell her that. "Do you want to dance?"

Jazmine finally smiled. "Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked the Katara and Aang moments so far. There are more to come.**

After the events in the Fire Nation, Katara tried her best not to go to the tea shop anymore. Aang visited often and ate or drank tea there but in Katara's mind it was only because he wanted to be close to Jazmine. Katara was doing well at her job. It was the one of the only distractions she had to keep her mind off her ex. Aang would come home late at night and sometimes was gone until morning. Without Zuko around to talk or argue with, she was alone until Aang decided to show up.

Katara didn't really have much to do. Her thoughts would sometimes go back to the time Aang kissed her at the dance and then went to Jazmine like nothing ever happened. She bet that it bothered him, but it didn't stop him from fallling for her. She saw them both drinking wine that night and then they were not around the next day until afternoon came. She sighed at the possibilities that could have happened between them. She had hoped maybe Aang's would make a drunk confession to Jazmine that made her think twice about dating the Avatar. Of course it didn't as far as she knew.

Aang was in the kitchen one day while Katara was off of work. Everything was fine until she heard glass shatter.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she walked into the room.

"I wasn't paying attention, and my elbow knocked my glass over," Aang answered. He knelt down to pick up the large pieces. "Oww!" he yelled when he unexpectedly picked up an extra sharp piece. His hand started bleeding and blood ran down to his wrist.

"You could have used the broom!" Katara scowled. "I keep telling both you and Sokka that, but you two always choose the hard way."

She took the broom and dust pan while Aang went to the sink to pour water over his injury. When Katara was done, she went to see how bad Aang was cut.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Aang said as she looked at it.

"I still would rather heal it though," Katara said and she took his hand and began to heal him. She finished the job quickly, but she was hesitant to let go of Aang's wrist.

"You didn't have to," Aang said when she let go.

"Well I did," Katara answered.

"You haven't been sleeping well again," Aang told her when he looked at her face more closely.

Katara sighed. "Here we go again with the mothering."

"I'm not mothering you Katara, I just know when you have something wrong with you. We have known each other long enough, I can tell when you are bothered," Aang scowled.

Katara pouted and went in the living room to sit down. Aang followed her and sat not far from her.

"Fine, if you want to know I keep having a reoccurring nightmare," Katara said even though she really didn't want to bring this up.

"About?" Aang asked.

"My grandmother," Katara started,"it's the same thing almost every other night for the passed week. I'm sleeping soundly in my bed, and then my door opens. I can't tell it is at first, but when I can it' s Gran-Gran except she's nothing but a skeleton with maggots and bugs crawling out of her eyes. I wake up afterward feeling nothing but terror. It sounds stupid, but some nights I don't even want to go to bed. I try to stay up as late as possible and you can see it's killing me because I still have to go to work."

"She's been dead for the passed few years Katara," Aang told her,"but I think it's normal to have dreams like that."

"I just don't think it is normal to be so afraid that I don't even want to lay in my bed," Katara answered. Aang got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm not far away Katara, if your scared then come get me," he said as he looked at her.

"How can I when you aren't here half the time?" Katara asked. It made Aang stop and think for a second.

"Well I'll stay here tonight and after that those nightmares won't dare to come back," Aang said,"Jazmine and I didn't have plans tonight anyway."

Katara sighed again and rested her forehead on Aang's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been here as a friend like I should," Aang said softly.

"We are just busy, that's all," Katara answered.

"I know, but maybe we need to spend more time together so you are not so alone all the time," Aang told her. "Jazmine would understand."

Katara broke the hug and thought for a moment. "Maybe I should start dinner."

That same night Katara went to bed like normal, but Aang slept comfortably on the couch. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep until he felt someone shoving him awake.

"Eh...wha-?" Aang asked half asleep. "Katara?"

"I had that dream again," she told him. She looked pale and her hair was slightly damp from sweating. Aang got up and headed to Katara's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"Just come in here!" Aang yelled from inside the room. Katara walked into her bedroom to find Aang laying in the bed. "I told you those dreams wouldn't dare to come back when I am around."

Katara layed down next to him and pulled the blanket over her. She turned on her side facing away from him. The next thing she new his arms were tightly around her waist. He held her protectively. Katara didn't object to it because she couldn't move anyway. She couldn't see the blush forming on Aang's cheeks when he realized part of his arm was against her chest. Katara relaxed and took in the scent of burning wood and incense that always seemed to stick to Aang. He wasn't wearing a shirt either, so having his toned chest pressed against her back seemed strange but also comforting. Katara closed her eyes and relaxed her head into the pillow. She listened to Aang's breathing. It didn't take him long to make Katara think that he was asleep. He could feel her heart pounding against his arm.

Morning came too fast, and Katara woke up with her head against Aang's bare chest. His limbs were scattered across the bed and somehow his arm had rested on her back. It was going to be a really long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Important Author's Note: I can't figure out how to put a line to separate different events. Everytime I try the line gets deleted when I submit the chapter so I'm gonna try and figure something else out. Also, I'm going to go back to previous chapters and do some editing to make the timeline more clear. Thanks again for the reviews. They are always welcome :) if you see an issue let me know and I'll be happy to fix it. **

Jazmine seemed more irritated than usual when Aang went to see her after she got off work. She seemed to be almost shaking from anger. Aang feared the worse for a moment, but thought if it was anything that bad she wouldn't come up and hug him.

"Did you have a hard day at work?" Aang asked when Jazmine released him. She rolled her eyes.

"If nearly going to jail counts as having a hard day," she answered.

"What happened?" Aang said while he walked her to a bench to try and calm her down.

"My ex happened," she mumbled as she put her head in her hands. She was sitting down now. Aang relaxed a little more. He didn't mention that he had been up half the night watching over Katara. "He came in the shop as a customer and I didn't know he was there until I had to serve him. He was giving me all kinds of hell and kept making smartass little comments. I ignored him but he made sure he gave me a hard time."

"Well at least you still have your job," Aang told her as she leaned against him and took a deep breath.

"You smell nice," she mumbled into his robes. "You smell like lavender...and maybe roses."

Aang thought back to laying in Katara's bed. Maybe it was the soap she used to bathe with and it had rubbed off in her bedding. Even when Aang had gotten up and dressed he still layed next to her to watch her sleep. He didn't answer Jazmine in fear of lying to her.

"I like it," Jazmine whispered. She felt him sigh but he relaxed more and leaned into her.

Aang walked her home and the whole time had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Jazmine was a nice girl, but he kissed someone else behind her back. It wasn't just anyone either, it was Katara.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked when he finally made it to her door step.

"Yea," Jazmine said as she hugged him goodbye. When she released him she looked into his eyes and then gave him a deep kiss. It took Aang a moment to realize she was slowly guiding him inside the door, and he had no intention of stopping.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 **

**Earlier that day...**

Katara woke up to Aang sitting beside her. He was reading a book that he had been interested in for the passed few weeks. He seemed so concentrated and it seemed to mesmorize her just like it did when she watched him meditate. She couldn't watch him for long because she still had to show up to the school.

"Having fun?" She asked. Aang didn't even seemed startled by her voice but her looked at her.

"It's a good read," Aang aswered as he set the book down. The title read _Androids and Us. _It was about how one day something called technology would make living simpler but it would also have possible consequences. The author was a very well trained college student.

"I wish I had time to read," Katara said as she sat up and stretched. "Well I do but it's not to myself."

Aang chuckled and moved to help her up. Her eyes were poofy from sleep and her hair was sticking up in the back. She even had a dark circle under her eyes. Katara started laughing.

"I probably look worse than I feel," she said.

"Today will go by fast. It usually does," Aang told her.

Katara got ready and left for work. The day actually did go by quickly. She had to put a few kids in time out and then had trouble trying to get everyone settled in for a nap. Aang even stopped by and dropped off tea from Uncle's shop including some food. Katara was exhausted when she got home. She didn't even touch the papers she was sent home with. Her head was hurting, so she layed down on the couch and fell asleep. She woke up to Aang coming through the door with Jazmine. They both looked a little scared and angry. Aang was more angry than anything but Jazmine had a mixture of sadness, fright, and anger.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she sat up.

Aang slammed the door unintentionally. Then he sighed. "Jazmine doesn't have a place to stay for now. Her house burned down."

Katara felt panic run through her. "Where both of you in there? Are you ok? Are you burned?" She opened her mouth to ask more questions but Aang put his face in his hands in frustration.

"Yes we were in there. No were are not ok and no we aren't burned. How we aren't I have no idea," he said as he tried not to yell. He growled in frustration. Jazmine took a step away from him and he felt guilty again for scaring her. His eyes were flickering with a familiar glow and even parts of his tattoos starting lighting up. "I need to meditate!" he yelled before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him.

Jazmine looked confused and Katara could tell she had been crying. "Where did he go?" Jazmine asked in a shaky voice.

"Just around to the back yard," Katara answered as she tried to process everything. "Don't go after him," Katara added when Jazmine reached for the door. "He'll come back in on his own. Do you want something to drink?" Jazmine nodded and followed Katara to the kitchen. Katara poured her a cold glass of water.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Jazmine said as she set her glass down.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"My house has been burned down before but last time I was caught in it," Jazmine told her. She bent over the counter to rest her forehead in her hand.

"That's horrible," Katara answered as she actually felt bad for Jazmine. "I'm glad you two aren't hurt."

"It all makes sense now," Jazmine whispered. "I'm sorry," she added when she saw Katara's confusion. "I was caught in a house fire some years ago, and I didn't make it out in time. I have the scar on my back. Everything happened so quickly just like last time. I thought I was going to die." Jazmine started crying again.

Katara put a comforting hand on Jazmine's arm. "You're ok now though. I know how you felt in a way. I could have died many of times when I was helping Aang. It's not a good feeling." She refilled Jazmine's glass.

"What about Aang? He was acting strange when he ran out the door," Jazmine said,"and thanks for the water."

"Your'e welcome," Katara said as she gave Jazmine a friendly smile. "He just almost lost control, that's all. You have to remember he is the Avatar and certain things set him off like that."

"But he will be ok right?" Jazmine asked feeling worry wash over her.

"Let's hope so," Katara answered as memories flashed in the back of her mind. "I'm worried too. I always worry about him."

Jazmine nodded and took a seat at the table. Katara talked to her on and off. As hours passed by they were both more anxious. Katara finally decided to get up and check on Aang since she had a strange feeling.

"I'll be right back," she told Jazmine. Jazmine nodded and watched as Katara walked away. The cool air caught Katara off guard but she didn't have time to take her jacket and she was also used to the cold artic air. There were a few clouds in the sky and she sensed that it would rain again. It was also a full moon so she felt more powerful and brave. Katara took a breath and walked around the house and to the back yard. There was a small stone bench that Aang usually used to meditate on. He wasn't there. Katara paniced for a moment but pushed it back. She thought maybe he had gone somewhere else. She checked the entire yard and even the other side of the house. He wasn't there. She could check up the street towards the park, but she felt like she shouldn't leave Jazmine there alone. Katara ran back to the front yard and through the door. Jazmine had been on the couch waiting patiently. She was still crying off and on.

"He's not out there, I can't find him!" Katara said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where did he go then?" Jazmine asked sounding just as paniced.

"I don't know but I don't feel right leaving you here on your own, so can you please come look with me up the street?" Katara asked. Jazmine immediately stood up.

"Of course," Jazmine told Katara. She ran out the house with Katara and all the way to the park. They still couldn't find Aang. The night was getting colder and the wind started picking up.

"We have about an hour before it starts to rain, we need to hurry," Katara said as she searched with Jazmine.

"I don't know where else he could be," Jazmine added. "I hope Aang didn't get himself into any trouble."

"Uncle's tea shop!" Katara yelled as the idea came to her.

They both took off running again even though the wind blew harshly and the clouds started covering the moonlight. At least they had one thing in common...they both cared enough for Aang to risk their lives for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I fixed some things and maybe now some stuff is clearer. Enjoy...**

It was pouring down rain by the time Aang stopped and rested. His body ached and he felt mentally and physically injured. He was worried about what Jazmine was thinking now. He had snapped at her a few times and then had ran out when he thought he was going to lose control. The rain made his muscles ache too. Even the old scar on his back and chest were beginning to bother him. At least the bastard was brought to justice. He knew exactly who it was when he found the peice of cloth caught on a rose bush outside of Jazmine's burning home. Even though Jazmine said it was part of the shirt the guy had been wearing, Aang had a strange feeling it was who he first thought it was. Jazmine's ex boyfriend wanted to give her hell and now he was being shown what hell was inside of Ba Sing Se's largest prison. Jazmine had told Aang earlier that her ex might have been vacationing here so he had checked all the inn's asking the staff if they saw the young man. Aang went to Sokka's place earlier and told him what was going on. Sokka got involved and stayed concealed so he could be a witness to any confession Aang could get out. At least Jazmine didn't have to worry about it anymore. She would never be hurt again as long as Aang was around.

Footsteps interrupted Aang's thoughts, and he saw Jazmine running towards the bench he was seated on. Not far behind her was Katara. They were both equally soaked from the rain. Their hair and clothes clung to them like they had just got done swimming in a lake. Katara hit Aang first with a tight hug and Jazmine finally gave out and fell to her knees in tears. Aang welcomed Katara's arms around him. Her body heat felt good against his damp skin. He had taken his shirt off since it was already soaked through.

"We were so worried," Katara said when she caught her breath.

"It's ok now," Aang answered, "he won't do anything like that again."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked beginning to fear his answer.

"I'll explain later, but he's in prison now for what he did," Aang said. "They won't treat him lightly since it wasn't the first time he did it."

"So it is true then?" Jazmine finally spoke up and asked. She still didn't have the strength to stand up.

"Yes," Aang said sadly. Katara gave him a look. "Like I said, I'll explain later." Katara fully released Aang and he stood up. He held out a hand to Jazmine. She took it and even though she was shaking from the cold and the events that had happened that day she stood. Aang rested his hand on her cheek. He couldn't tell if it was only the rain, but he was almost sure she was still crying. All three of them walked home and changed clothes when they got inside. Katara allowed Jazmine to borrow one of her night gowns so her clothes could dry by the fire place. Jazmine fell asleep on the couch with a blanket covering her. Aang was sitting next to her on the floor and had his hand on her back to warm her with some of his fire bending. Zuko had taught him how to produce heat without flames and Aang made enough to take the chill out of Jazmine's body. Katara sat in the chair feeling exhausted as well. She was lucky she didn't have to work the next day. He had already told her about his plan with Sokka and how Jazmine's ex got arrested. She was still wondering about the other part that he had left out.

"So, what else were you going to tell me?" Katara finally asked.

"Jazmine told you about the scar on her back right?" Aang answered. Katara nodded so he continued. "Her ex set her house on fire tonight and he did the same thing years ago when she broke up with him. She told me he was sweet and loving at first but after a month he became controlling. She couldn't take it anymore, so she told him it was over and the next night he lit her house on fire with her still in it."

"Then it is a good thing he is locked up," Katara said.

"Yea and he won't be getting out for a while," Aang told her. Jazmine whimpered in her sleep and Aang rubbed her back. He could feel the scar underneath her gown. He knew in a way what she was going through. It was like he shared her pain and her scar too. He thoughtlessly traced the outline of her tattood scar. She whimpered again so he stopped and moved closer to her.

"You really do care about her," Katara whispered. She didn't want to wake Jazmine up. She had been through so much her only escaped was sleep or maybe Aang's arms.

Aang nodded and sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on but it was because of stress. He wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. Katara started dozing off in the chair and eventually went to her bedroom to lay down. Aang grabbed a pillow off of his bed and put it on the floor next to the couch. He layed down and grabbed Jazmine's hand. He was sure things would be decided in the morning. Rather or not it was good, he didn't know.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

Aang woke up to Katara moving around the house. She had a arm full of clothes she was carrying to her room. Aang looked over at Jazmine and she was still asleep while holding his hand. Aang sat up slowly.

"Good your'e awake," Katara said after she came out her room to grab some more things.

"What's going on?" Aang asked. He tried to keep his voice low so Jazmine wouldn't wake up.

"I sent a letter to Zuko about what happened. I asked if he could help me travel back to the Southern Water Tribe since I'm going to let you and Jazmine have this place until she can figure something else out," Katara answered. She stood infront of the chair she dozed off in that night. "Even though I haven't recieved an answer yet, if he can't help me then I'll just take the next tourism boat there."

"You don't have-," Aang started to say but he was cut off.

"It's not your choice to make," Katara said more harshly than she meant. "I have to talk to my father anyway about my marriage. I'm almost twenty-two years old and I feel like I'm going no where with my life. If only things could have worked out between us, maybe we could have so much more now." She stopped to think about what else she should say. "It is kind of obvious who you are choosing to be with Aang. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching. I can tell she feels the same way."

Aang felt guilt come over him again. Was he really going to give up being with someone who had been there since he was a child and knew almost everything about him for a waitress he had just recently met?

"Whatever makes you happy," Aang mumbled as he layed back down. Jazmine shifted in her sleep and he rubbed her arm in attempt to comfort her. He could at least stay until Jazmine got back on her own two feet. She had already lost her home and everything in it. She almost lost her job so she needed Aang for now. He could try to fix things with Katara afterwards if it wasn't too late.

Jazmine woke up in a near panic. "I need to get ready for work!" she said but Aang sat up in time to gently push her back on to the couch.

"Iroh gave you the day off," Aang told her. "I talked to him last night after your ex was arrested." He heard Jazmine sigh in relief which made him relaxe. Katara was still packing her things and mentioned going to the store so they would have a few groceries after she left. When Jazmine was fully awake, Aang explained to her everything from the arrest last night to Katara leaving.

"Is she leaving because of me?" Jazmine asked.

"No," Aang answered. "It is just until you get back on your feet and she just has business to do somewhere else." There was a silence between them and all they could here was the clock on the wall. Aang noticed Jazmine's night gown was hiked up to the middle of her thigh. He noticed another oddly shaped burn scar. He couldn't help but trace his finger over it. "What happened right here?" he asked.

"It's where an ember caught me. For some reason it hurt more than the burn on my back. It's always the small things that hurt the most," Jazmine answered as she allowed him to keep touching her. Aang felt his heart beat hard in his chest. She was right about the last part. Aang finally got off the floor and sat on the couch so he could hold Jazmine. She still needed his comfort, but his thoughts were constantly on Katara. They always were.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: It makes me really happy to see that others love my story :D thanks!**

Zuko's letter came that evening. He wrote that he had sent a Fire Nation tourism ship headed to the Southern Water Tribe. He ordered the ship to make a small stop at a port near Ba Sing Se to make sure that Katara traveled safely. She was mostly quiet until the time came for her to leave the house. Aang and Jazmine went with Katara to see her off.

"You don't have to leave," Aang said again to Katara when he hugged her tightly good-bye. He was so tempted to kiss her and tell her he wanted to start over so she never had to leave. His thoughts were still on Jazmine though. Katara hugged back and when she pulled away she looked sad.

"I'm doing what is best for me Aang," she told him. Tears threatened her eyes but she didn't have time to cry into anyone's shoulder. Aang sighed and pulled her into another hug. He took in the familiar scent of her hair. She had bathed an hour or two before leaving the house, so the scent of roses was still strong on her. Aang could feel tears coming too. It had been so long since the two had been separated.

"Be careful," Aang whispered to her as he let her go. Katara nodded but when she turned to board the ship, she paused and looked back at him.

"I'll write you,"she said. Aang nodded and watched her walk away. He stayed until the ship finally departed. Jazmine was standing there with him. She saw the sorrow on his face and in his gray eyes that she had looked into the depths of so many times before. Jazmine softly kissed his lips to make him feel better, but he ended up putting his arms around her waist causing the kiss to somewhat deepen. Aang traced the curves of her body with both of his hands and went back to habitually passing his hand gently over her scar. In a strange way it always comforted him and Jazmine never seemed to object to it. Every time he saw or felt her scar, his spirit connected with her's since it was almost in the same spot where Azula had struck him with lightning years ago. Jazmine understood the pain he had gone through or at least some of it. He didn't have that with Katara since she hardly ever had gotten severely injured and died.

They finally traveled back to the house with Appa. Aang wanted nothing more than to lay next to Jazmine and slide one hand up her dress to feel the warmth of her skin. They had been...intimate before so it was a usual thing but Aang liked to keep that part of his life private. Jazmine drove him crazy almost just as much as Katara had. Jazmine was beautiful and had some qualities Katara didn't. Katara would have never gotten her ears peirced and would definetely not have gotting two peircing on each ear lobe. Aang didn't know how Katara stood on tattoos but he knew she adored his. He also liked the fact that Jazmine's tattoo had meaning and represented a certain time in her life when she had it bad but still overcame the pain. Aang didn't like woman who covered their body's in rediculous tattoos. It just didn't seem lady like. Aang was just simple that way. Jazmine seemed to be balanced. Katara was more motherly and it became too much at times but he also felt like no one else would ever love him like she had.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

It was odd having Jazmine sleep next to him in Katara's house. Jazmine had kept Aang warm more than any blanket could. He would wake up with his hands tangled in her hair and her body close to his. Aang began to wonder rather or not Katara had made it to the Southern Water tribe ok or not. He stayed awake thinking about Katara until the sun had came out fully. It was almost time for Jazmine to go to work. He gently shook her awake and she turned over with his back to him in objection to waking up.

"You need to return to work," Aang chuckled.

"Fine," Jazmine grumbled as she reluctantly got up. She walked to the bathroom and Aang soon heard the bath water running. He picked up the scent of spices too as Jazmine prepared her bath. Aang got up and dressed. He decided to check to see if their was a letter waiting for him outside. There was and it was from Katara. Aang didn't want to open it until Jazmine left because he didn't want to have her see the doubt in his eyes as he read the note. He didn't have the heart to break it to her that he still felt for Katara and still wondered what could have been. For now they both needed to focus on what was going on in the moment.

Aang kissed Jazmine before she left and promised things would be fine at her job. He told her Iroh would make sure nothing happened to her. When Jazmine finally left, Aang sat at the kitchen table and opened the letter. Katara had arrived safely and was going to discuss some things with her father in the coming days. She also wrote how much she still cared for him and that in the end she hoped both of then would end up happy. Aang had no choice but to cry alone and then afterwards he would go meditate for some spiritual guidance. He would write back later. He meditated until Jazmine arrived home that afternoon. She looked tired but still changed into one of her dresses she had managed to salvage from her old house. Aang knew he had to be honest and tell her what he was thinking. Now didn't seem to be the time though. Everytime he felt like telling her everything she would somehow distract him.

"Your'e quiet," Jazmine said when she noticed his expressions.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind. I meditated since you left this morning and I got an answer," Aang answered her.

"Oh," was all Jazmine said.

"Don't feel like I'm hiding things from you Jaz, I just don't feel ready to discuss anything. Don't worry about it now, ok?" Aang told her as he smoothed down her dark hair. "I got a letter from Katara today and she's fine. I even wrote her back."

"That's good to hear," Jazmine answered. "I'll cook dinner."

Aang gently caught her arm to stop her from going into the kitchen. "I'll do it tonight," Aang said. "You go rest and I'll make a vegetable soup. It's almost freezing outside.

Jazmine smiled at him. "Fine but I'm making the brownies with the huge chocolate chips mixed into the batter that you love so much."

"Are you calling me fat?" Aang asked acting shocked. Jazmine shoved him playfully and then he embraced her. Her hair had the warm scent of cinnamon and other spices that soothed his nerves. It reminded him of certain incenses he used to do some of his spiritual work.

Dinner went by quick and smoothly. Jazmine's desert even came out perfectly. Jazmine took another bath which left Aang's blankets and sheets scented. Jazmine fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but Aang was left awake with his own thoughts. Katara deserved so much more than she was going through now but Jazmine also deserved to know the truth about things. Aang felt his eyes sting at the sensitive subject. It seemed like the sooner her told Jazmine, the better he had a chance with fixing what was broken between him and Katara. Aang felt so confused and frustrated. The spirits were trying to teach him a lesson but he had yet to figure out what the lesson was. He was surprised at himself for falling in love again but with a different person. He fell in love with Katara everytime he saw her. Aang sighed and turned to put his arms around Jazmine. He had yet to find out who would stay in his life.

**( Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow but things should pick up more in the next one.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Jazmine felt like she needed a change of scenery. When she had saved up enough money, she resigned from working at the tea shop and talked it over with Aang about going back to the Fire Nation. Jazmine almost immediately got a job working in a restaurant and had thoughts about going to college. She knew whatever she did, Aang was going to support her and give her advice. Aang needed to go back to the Fire Nation anyway to help Zuko with a few things so everything worked out. He had not forgotten his duties as the Avatar, it was just that the passed few months were uneventful. Aang was helping Zuko resolve some issue the citizens were concerned about, when a servant brought Aang a letter. It was from Katara.

"I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but has Katara had any luck?" Zuko asked as he read through one complaint out of hundreds over again.

"No," Aang answered. "She is teaching water bending to the children of her tribe though. Even people from the northern tribe are traveling that far to see her and they pay good money for it even though she doesn't want to get paid." He put down the paper he was reading and looked at the letter. He was tempted to open it, but he also knew Zuko needed help.

Zuko sighed and gave up. "We need to take a break for now. Maybe ideas will come to us if we don't even try to think about it," he said as he became irritated. "We'll meet back here in two hours."

"Ok," Aang said as he stood up. "I'll be around." Zuko nodded and got up to stretch. His back was aching from sitting so long. Aang walked outside to the fountain and sat down. He read Katara's letter. She still wasn't finding anyone suitable to consider a husband. Katara was considering traveling again to see what other options she had. Aang wrote her back before he had to go back to work with Zuko. He told her he was in the Fire Nation with Jazmine and that she was welcome to come visit. He also wrote that he had missed her since he hadn't seen her in a few months. Aang also had to have a talk with Jazmine. She was renting a small apartment and had a steady job now. Jazmine seemed more happy than Aang had ever seen her but she also acted a little bit weird. He thought it was because of a conversation they had a few nights ago. They had made plans to have dinner that night anyway. Aang went back to the palace with both women on his mind. Zuko immediately noticed the change in Aang's attitude when he came in.

"Are you and Jaz ok?" Zuko asked.

"It's still about what I told you. You know about what I talked to her about and her knowing about me kissing Katara," Aang answered as he sat down.

"I still don't know what to tell you other than listent to what the spirits told," Zuko said as he picked up the paper he had left a few hours before. "Sometimes you just have to talk about the things you don't want to."

"I know," Aang sighed. "The girl can read me better than Katara or anyone else can. It's almost like she knows exactly what I'm thinking sometimes."

"Some women are like that I guess," Zuko asnwered. He set down the paper again to tallk to his friend. "Consider it a good thing because it shows she understands."

Aang raised one of his eyebrows. "So...it is a good thing she understands. Right?"

Zuko paused for a moment and thought. "Sure."

"Oh, Katara decided to take some time to travel to see what other...options she has. I asked her if she would come see us. She's been gone for a few months now," Aang added.

"Are you sure that was a good idea after what happened between you and Jazmine?" Zuko asked. "That could bring up a lot of emotions if Jazmine sees you around Katara again."

"Jazmine knows Katara is a close friend of mine," Aang said as he wrote a note on the paper infront of him and went on to the next one. "She doesn't have a problem with me hanging around her."

"What if Jazmine begins to think you two are beginning to become a little bit too close? What are you going to do then?" Zuko asked as he read what Aang had wrote.

"I don't know." Aang answered sadly.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**A few days ago...**

Jazmine hardly touched her food and almost didn't bother with her desert. She had an argument with Aang that morning and when she came to his house in the Fire Nation to bring a few groceries, he was no where to be found. He came back an hour or two after she got there, saying Zuko had summoned him. Aang looked tired and a little annoyed. He was kind of forced to attend a lengthy meeting to discuss a few things on war criminals. Jazmine was nice enough to fix them both a small dinner, but there was still tenstion between the two. They had argued that morning about Katara constantly writing to Aang. Jazmine had made a comment about how attached Aang still was to Katara and that's how it started. Jazmine confessed that she knew or suspected about the kiss that happened at the dance and then left the house angry afterwards. She told him he had came back with a small lipgloss stain on his lips, but she didn't say anything. She wanted that night to go smoothly and just worry about it later. Aang was almost completely silent. He did the dishes for Jazmine when they had finished and then he went into the livingroom to read. Aang wanted to recommend this book to Zuko, but he didn't know rather or not the Fire Lord had time to read. Jazmine soon came in the livingroom and sat next to him out of habit. Aang looked up from his reading.

"Are you getting sick?" Aang asked breaking the silence. "You hardly ate and you look pale."

"No, I'm fine," Jazmine answered as she returned his look with sadness in her eyes.

Aang sighed and marked his place. He gently grabbed her hand. "Is what happened this morning bothering you?"

"I guess, but I didn't expect you to hide something like that from me even if it was an accident. Now it's even worse that my gut feeling was right," Jazmine said as she looked at the floor. "I know you still have feelings for...her and I bet if you would have never met me you two would be together now."

"Jazmine, the spirits told me I met you for a reason," Aang blurted out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jazmine asked.

"They wanted me to learn that I didn't know what I had until it was gone. There's more to it , but it's hard to explain. I never expected to feel the same way for anyone else. I just don't have to be honest with everyone, but also honest with myself. The lesson came in the form of you," Aang explained. (Author's Note: Even I'm confused about what Aang just said but my idea about Aang's lesson is hard to put into words so I guess it is up to the reader's interpretation.)

Jazmine tried to wrap her head around what he just said. She thought about his words until she could feel a migraine coming on. "Makes sense I guess," she finally said. This time she smiled at him. "So it wasn't a bad thing that I came around?"

Aang moved his face closer to Jazmine's so that both their lips were almost touching. "No," he whispered. He started to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"It just makes me feel like you have your doubts about you and me. One day Katara is going to come back and you are going to fall for her again. Your'e going to wonder after being with me, if Katara is still worth it," Jazmine said. Aang was almost shocked at what Jazmine told him. She had a talent of reading his emotions and she tried putting thoughts to them. She was damn well good at it.

Aang sighed. "Katara is living her life the way she wants for now so she is no longer in the picture for romance."

"When she's done though, your'e going to see how things were really meant to be," Jazmine added.

"Well she's not done yet," Aang said before giving Jazmine a deep kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Katara arrived at Aang's house and was immediately greeted by him with a huge hug. Katara laughed a little and buried her head into his shoulder. She had not realized she had missed him so much. She didn't want to let go. Aang kissed the side of her head before releasing her.

"I'm glad you made it here ok," Aang told her as he invited her inside. The whole house smelled like incense which soothed Katara's nerves.

"I'm happy too," she answered. She set her bags down by the couch and sat down. Aang joined her.

"How long do you think you will stay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe untill I'm ready to leave,"Katara said as she layed back against the cushions. "Where is Jazmine?"

"At work," Aang said trying to hide the emotion in his voice. "She lives in an apartment now."

"That's good," Katara said. "Is she doing ok?"

"Yea," Aang answered.

"You two are still together right?" Katara asked out of curiousity.

"Yea, why wouldn't we?" Aang said. Before Katara could answer she felt all the energy drain from her body and Aang saw her face turn pale. He caught her before she hit the floor. Aang sighed as he brought her to the couch. She most likely did not eat again. Katara regained consciousness as soon as she lost it and she seemed confused.

"Did I faint?" she asked sofly. If Aang had not been so close to her, he would not have been able to hear her. He nodded.

"I'll get you something to drink, but I don't know why you don't eat like you are supposed to," Aang said as he got up to leave. He quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Katara drank it when she got her strength back. "I'll make dinner soon," he added.

"I'm sorry," Katara said sadly,"I've been like this since...you know."

"We broke up," Aang finished for her. "I know and it's not good for your health."

"I want to try again," Katara blurted out. Tears stung her eyes and it made Aang feel bad.

"I know," he said softly.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

After Jazmine had got off work, she stopped by the grocery store to buy things she was out of and to pick up a few things for Aang too. She knew Katara was coming to visit. She hated to admit it, but she dreaded it. The walk to Aang's place was long and the air was a bit chilly. She hoped his fire place had been lit so he could snuggle up to her and warm her up. She walked through the door to find Aang and Katara laughing and catching up on things. Jazmine coughed. It wasn't on purpose since she could sense a small cold coming on, but it was the only thing that caught Aang's attention.

"Err...I brought you a few things," Jazmine said as she shut the door behind her.

"It is getting colder, isn't it?" Katara interrupted before Aang could answer to his girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm freezing, but I thought we could all have dinner tonight," Jazmine added as she walked to the kitchen. She coughed a little bit more and sniffled.

"That would be great!" Katara said excitedly. "Aang you have no idea how much I missed your cooking."

"I...missed yours too I guess," Aang answered awkwardly. He had a feeling Katara wasn't doing this on purpose. She really did miss him. Jazmine gave up on making conversation but soon Katara came in to help prepare vegetables. Aang helped Jazmine make her peach cobbler he loved so much. She had bought extra ingrediants just for him. When everything was left baking or cooking, Jazmine sat on the couch with Aang and snuggled up to him for warmth. She was coughing on and off and Aang rubbed her back to try to comfort her. Katara was busy chatting away about her time in the Southern Water Tribe. She definetely seemed happy. Maybe some time away from things was all she needed. Jazmine sighed into Aang's chest. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Aang shifted and when Katara wasn't in the room he looked down at Jazmine. The expression on her face had changed. She wasn't her usually self that she was around him. She even had a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Let's go outside for a second, Jazmine," Aang said softly. She nodded and before she could reach for her coat, he had already grabbed it and was putting it around her shoulders. When they stepped outside and Aang shut the door, Jazmine unexpectedly burst into tears. Aang was confused, and the only thing he could think of doing was pulling her close. "What's wrong?"

"Your'e going to go back to her aren't you?" Jazmine sobbed.

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"Katara!" Jazmine sobbed. "You still love her!"

Aang fell silent. He would always love Katara no matter what, but in a way she was right. Katara had not found anyone else because he was the only one for her. Even Jazmine knew it.

"Jaz," he whispered as he held her tightly. She finally calmed down and allowed him to wipe the tears off her face.

"Can we be alone here tomorrow night?" Jazmine asked softly. "Just me and you?"

"Yea," Aang told her softly.

"I...I need to talk to you alone...without anyone else here," she added still sniffling through her words. Aang pressed her close again and she calmed down some more.

"Of course," Aang assured her. "Just make it through tonight ok? Katara will be leaving to stay at an Inn after we eat. We can talk then." Jazmine nodded into his chest.

After a while, Aang and Jazmine walked back inside the house and Katara was in the kitchen watching the food. Aang gave Jazmine a deep kiss before guiding her to the couch. Both of them did not know Katara had heard everything, but she didn't say a word. She had her own thoughts that would remain to herself for now. So she hadn't found anyone because Aang was the only one for her? It that why things had been going so wrong lately? Every man she had met while in the Southern Water Tribe had something off about them. Even if they seemed like the perfect gentlement, something was just wrong. Every night Katara had dreamed about Aang and sometimes the dreams were just memories of when they were still happy together. She thought Aang had been ignoring what she had been saying about wanting to get back together, but if even Jazmine could see it then maybe it was a wake up call for the both of them.

Jazmine had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after her and Aang had gone back in. Aang left Jazmine's side for only a moment to check on Katara and the food. Katara's hair was done and she was wearing a similar Fire Nation dress to the one she wore years ago. This time though, she wasn't a young teenager. She had curves she didn't have before. Aang didn't allow his thoughts to go any further out of respect for Jazmine. Jazmine had a stunning body too, but Katara was one of a kind. To Aang, Katara was the only goddess-like woman around.

"It's almost ready," Katara said, breaking him from his thoughts. She looked up and smiled at him, but he could tell by the way her eyes looked she was in as much pain as Jazmine and maybe even more.

**Author's Note: This story is coming closer and closer to the end, but I will be posting an alternate ending later for all the AangXOC fans. A lot of my readers are in love with Jazmine and I want to continue telling her story. I didn't expect her to capture my heart the same way she captured Aang's and many of other's. Jazmine has a fascinating story of her own, and to those who will read it I'll start writing it soon. Till then thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Chapter 15 will be the final chapter...**

It was tough facing Jazmine when Katara left for the night. He had a feeling what she was going to tell him. She was sitting on the couch picking at the hem of her dress. Her cheeks were a little flushed, and Aang thought she may have been running a fever. Aang knelt down in front of her and put grasped her hands gently with his. They were warm.

"So this is it?" Jazmine asked softly. "We don't need to see each other any more."

"Jazmine what do you mean?" Aang asked her.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Jazmine snapped uncharacteristicly at him. Her face looked angry but Aang could see in her eyes that deep down she was sad. "You have the love of your life in front of you almost 24/7 and you won't go after her! And I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Katara! You don't want to hear it, but deep down you know it! You've known all this time but didn't do anything because you didn't want to hurt me!"

Aang was nearly speechless. She spoke the awful truth though.

"I...I didn't think I would still love Katara, Jazmine. I didn't do this to you on purpose!"

"No...but you kissed Katara that night here in the Fire Nation because she caught you off guard! You saw how beautiful she is and all those feelings you had a long time ago came flooding back."

Both of them fell silent again. The grip on each other's hands were still tight. "Weren't you the one to say that the spirits were teaching you a lesson through me?" Jazmine added. Aang nodded. "Well you've learned what you needed to as much as you don't want to admit it, but you did. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, Aang. You've taught me a few things as well. There's a reason we met and why everything that happened between us did. Don't walk away from what the spirits want to show you because you will regret it when it's too late. You won't be as happy as you think you will be if you stay with me."

Aang looked up at her with a sad expression that ripped at her heart. "But what about you? I want you to be happy in the end."

Jazmine released Aang's hand and put hers on his shoulders. "I'm already happy, Aang and it was because of you. Like I said, we didn't meet by mistake. I don't live too far from here, so you can come visit any time."

"I just don't want to say good-bye and it be forever," Aang whispered. Jazmine relaxed more. She had gotten all the things bottled up inside out and it really was for the better.

"Who said it would be forever?" Jazmine asked as she leaned to where her face was close to his. He could smell the familiar spice in her hair and her clothing.

"So this is really it for me and you...romantic wise," Aang answered. Jazmine nodded sadly. Her lips were so close though. He looked into her beautiful eyes and put both his hands on each side of her face. "Who said it didn't have to last till morning?" he asked. He kissed her deeply for one of the last times. One of his hands traced the scar on her back that had put so much fear and hurt into her, but still she had found a way to overcome everything on her own. He thought to himself that maybe Jazmine would be even better off once their relationship ended. Jazmine was one of the strongest people he had ever met. She sometimes acted wise beyond her years. Aang just had to realize, even though he had mastered everything he should have as the Avatar, there were still lessons he had to face. Jazmine was one of them along with Katara. Aang was mentally thanking Jazmine as he held her for a long time that night. In the morning, she would have to go to work and Aang had to go on a face Katara like he should have a long time ago.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Katara woke up alone in her bed. She was hungry and got dressed so she could come down for breakfast. Aang was sitting in the lobby at one the tables. He had the biggest grin on his face and he even had a bouquet of flowers for her. Katara's heart skipped a beat. She was sure he would explain things later.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"Making a peace offering," Aang aswered. There was a light in his eyes that Katara had not seen in a long time. It might have been even stronger now. "These are for you," he added as he gave her the flowers. Katara nearly cried but she didn't want to make a scene in public. "I already ordered breakfast to your room, I don't know if it has already been delivered or not."

Aang ended up carrying a happy Katara in his arms back to her room. He had made sure the order had included all her favorite breakfast foods and then some. Her face lit up when she saw the tray with all the food. She almost doubted that she would be able to finish it all. Before she ate though, she burst into tears. She had enough trouble hiding them in the lobby because for a moment Aang saw a tear or two escape her eyes. Now she had lost all control and Aang could do nothing but hold her close and cry with her. They relied on each other for comfort. Katara caught Aang off guard when she gave him the deepest kiss of his life. His heart fluttered so much that he felt like his twelve year old self again and almost fainted.

"I just don't know what happened to us," Katara said when everything was calmed down and she had finally began to eat some of her food. Aang was still stunned by Katara's kiss, so he didn't say anything at first.

"I don't either," Aang answered. "You weren't yourself for over a year and I thought maybe you would just have to get over it just like I did. The funny thing is, I was never over it, I just acted like I was, Katara. I missed you every day even when I was with Jazmine."

"I guess things like this just happen," Katara said softly as she picked at a cinnoman roll. "That was one of the worst things I've been through. I just can't...I can't...," Katara was tearing up again. "I'm not myself without you, Aang. We are a part of each other."

Aang smoothed some of her hair down. "It's okay now," he soothed her. "The worst is over."

"I hope so," Katara said as she leaned against him. He put one arm around her. "I still have nightmares. I literally cried every night because no one could make me feel as safe as you did."

After a while of talking and crying, Katara was finally done. Katara had no need to stay at the Inn anymore so Aang helped her pack her things. She was going to move in with him again. It had been a tiring day so far and Katara was still fatigued so Aang allowed her to fall asleep on his couch for a few hours. They had made plans that night together so Aang had plenty of time to go off and meditate. This time he chose his room. He lit some incense and meditated for a few long hours. He needed peace of mind that he had made the right decision and he needed advice on an even bigger decision that he was going to make soon. Aang coudn't wait to see Katara's face when everything was ready.

Katara woke in a panic because Aang wasn't in the room. "Aang!" she called out. Then the scent of incense hit her and she knew exactly where he was. She stepped quietly through the room and gently opened his bedroom door. Aang was on his bed, in lotus position, and his tattoos were glowing lightly. He must have been temporarily in the spirit world now. Katara had learned the difference when Aang was going into the Avatar state. When he meditated, it was always fascinating for her to watch him. He looked peaceful but his face truly looked wise and it...attracted her. Aang was still really young, but the wisdom that came from him amazed Katara. He had even taught her a thing or two throughout the years. It was one more thing to appreciate from him. His body had also became built throughout the years and along with his tattoos, he was hard not to look at. Katara never knew she would find a tattooed man appealing to her. Aang's tattoo's slowly quit glowing and he opened his eyes. He took a deep breath first to inhale the sweet scent of his incense, and then he saw Katara at the door still watching him. He never understood what fascinated her so much when he meditated, but he wasn't complaining. Maybe one day he would teach her and they could meditate together.

"I'm not going to ask how long you were standing there," Aang said softly. She blushed and it made him chuckle. It reminded him of the time she saw his tattoos up close because she hadn't seen anything like it before she met him. Aang stretched his limbs and fell back on the bed. The soft blanket felt good against the bare skin of his back. It took a lot of practice and patience to remain comfortablely in a meditating position for an extended period of time. He even heard stories of monks meditating for days without moving or taking a break. Katara walked over to the bed and layed down to snuggle into him. The warm scent of insence clung to his bare skin and when she breathed it in, she blushed again.

"It feels so nice when things go back to normal," Katara told him. Aang welcomed her body next to his and pulled her closer.

"I know," he answered. "I talked to Zuko before I came to the Inn this morning, and we have a dinner reservation in the palace tomorrow. He even gave us a room to stay for a few days."

"That sounds nice," Katara said as she closed her eyes. "How about we go out and do something today?"

"Like what?" Aang asked.

"Anything," Katara answered as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "We'll find something to do, trust me."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with it," Aang said as he turned on his side to kiss her fully on the lips. As long as she was with him, the day would be perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Final Chapter! Thanks for all the review and thanks for reading, please watch for the alternate ending to be posted for all the AangxOC fans (and the fans who like AangxJazmine)!**

**P.S. Jazmine will not appear in the chapter for a reason. **

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Weeks Later**

Katara was glad to be back in her house in Ba Sing Se. She was working part time at the school this time so she had more time to spend with Aang. She started traveling with him again when he was called to his "Avatar duties". Katara's job brought in a little extra money at least.

Katara was waiting for Aang to come home because he had promised her they would go walking after he took care of some things in the Earth Kingdom. To pass the time, she thought back to the times when she started getting close to Aang. He was fifteen and he had just gotten through a major growth spurt. His voice was a little deeper, but it was still sweet and kind. Aang walked in on Katara the moment after she had gotten dressed to go to sleep one night. Her hair was loose and still wet and the smell of her soaps still lingered heavily on her. Katara's heart was about to beat out of her chest because she didn't know how long he had been there or exactly what he had seen. It was the first night they had shared a bed together. Aang allowed Katara to fall asleep first under the blanket, and then he laid next to her not worrying about the cold. Katara woke up that morning with her head lying against his side and he was sound asleep on his back with his hands on his chest. Every time she thought about that moment, her heart fluttered.

The person she was finally waiting for walked through the door and she was relieved that she wasn't by herself anymore.

"Sorry it took so long," Aang said as he shut the door. "Toph stopped me to talk about some things….and then she kind of kicked my butt with her Earth bending."

Katara laughed. "You must have done something to deserve it then."

"I don't think anyone deserves to have pebbles stuck in their…." Aang began to say before Momo flew in through the open window and landed on his shoulder.

"I get it," Katara added. She walked over to Aang and linked arms with him. "It's nothing a walk won't fix."

They left the house moment later, and a cool breeze blew through Katara's hair. She put her arms up to shield herself and then noticed how gracefully Aang's robes moved behind him as he walked. It was yet another moment that made her heart skip a beat. Katara had noticed lately that Aang had become important to more than her and his friends. People respected him and protected him the same way Katara had when she first met Aang. Loyal people would immediately defend the Avatar in a heartbeat when trouble rose up. Katara had no complaints though.

The park was somewhat vacant when Aang and Katara arrived. Strangers would look at the couple with awe and then give a short nod to show respect. Aang and Katara both smiled and nodded back.

"Seems like you have a reputation around here," Katara said thoughtfully.

"At least they don't hate me," Aang chuckled, "Like you did for a little while."

"I never hated you!" Katara scowled playfully.

"Then I was right, you loathed me," Aang laughed and then received a refreshing splash of water to his face.

"Let's go sit down," Katara said when she saw a nearby bench. They sat close together and Aang put his arm around Katara's shoulder. They didn't say anything at first until Aang broke the silence.

"It's days like these when I'm grateful to have you, Katara," he said. Katara looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Katara asked with a smirk forming on her lips.

Aang chuckled. "Zuko and I had a talk the last time we were in the Fire Nation, and we have been writing letters back and forth since."

"And?" Katara asked.

"Well you know he married Mai about a week or so right?" Aang continued ignoring her confused look. Katara nodded. "He didn't want me telling anyone but you at the moment, but…they are expecting."

"No way," Katara said shocked. "Just…..no way. Spirits, I definitely have to write him when we get home!"

"Just don't tell anyone, he doesn't want the public knowing yet," Aang added as he smiled at the excitement that flashed in Katara's eyes.

"Awwww, there's going to be a little Zuko running around!" Katara gushed. "I'm never going to let him live it down!"

"Katara, people are staring at you," Aang said. Katara blushed and then recovered from her miniature freak out. "Well it got me thinking since, I agreed to be the Godfather," Aang was cut off by Katara covering her mouth so she wouldn't over excite herself. "I think it's time for me to settle down. Screw the rules of being an Avatar, Katara I want to be with you! Seriously! I think it's about time we started a family of our own!"

Katara was at a loss for words. Aang reached into his back pocket and brought out what looked like a necklace pendant. It was a really mystical unique shape, and whatever it meant it was strong enough to send chills down Katara's spine.

"This is a symbol the ancient monks used to symbolize union or marriage. However, each piece was carved uniquely like the betrothal necklaces of the Water Tribes. If a monk was interested in marrying, he would meditate sometimes for days and then finally when the Spirits accepted his mate, they showed him what exact shape to carve. Katara, this is what the Spirits showed me," Aang explained as he attempted to hook the pendant underneath her mother's charm. Katara stopped his hand out of reflex. It was a habit that had stuck with her ever since they traveled years ago to defeat the Fire Lord. Katara had gotten so used to defending herself, the reflex remained with her. She saw the confused look in Aang's eyes and Katara almost panicked.

Tears threatened her eyes. "Aang, I want to do this," Katara finally agreed and Aang threw his arms around her while being careful with his carving. Katara was shaking, but Aang's strength soothed her. After they let go of each other, she allowed Aang to gently hook the pendant underneath her mother's to make it look like it was extended. The carving seemed to fit right in and didn't make the necklace look odd. Katara put her arms around Aang's neck and looked into his kind gray eyes. She kissed him deeply knowing he would be her husband in the near future.

**The End**

**The alternate ending is now posted. The title is Let It Rain. Enjoy :)**

.


End file.
